Taking Down Some Titans
Dream= |-|General Idea= Three Titans (Koios, Hyperion and Krios) are trying to take back their positions as controllers of their three respective corners of the world. (Iapetus, the fourth corner Titan, is still recovering from memory loss.) First Anja and the team go to Hyperion and defeats his proxy. After freeing Eurus, Eurus gives them information as to where Krios is holding Notus. Then they move onto defeating Krios' proxy. |-|End Game= After defeating Krios and getting information as to where Koios is holding Boreas, the campers meet with Anja’s mother in Miami and hear odd stories from Anja’s mother about a teenage boy doing odd things with water against some harpies. The boy is James' eponymous Poseidon char. After the questers explain the reason behind their expedition, Anja’s mother tells the questers about a little run-in she'd had with Koios. Once they arrive at Quebec, the questers then take on the Titan Perses' proxy and then finally Koios' proxy. |-|Questers= #Anja Nikolaievitch, Leader #Aria Darkclock #Aria Shen #Xanxus Besta #Ahren Terrance |-|Gifts= All of the questers will receive their gifts once Krios is defeated. Anja: A CB sword given to her by Notus. Tartarus assisted in designing the sword, enabling the wielder to open portals into and out of Tartarus at will. Normal Tartarus children can already freely transport themselves between Tartarus and the mortal world, but this sword enables Anja to bring non-Tartarus children along with her. The sword can only be wielded by a child of Tartarus, however, and the portals it creates only remain open for several seconds. Xanxus: A ring that goes on the proximal (first) finger of the hand. It is made of stone (therefore fire resistant) and has a knockback effect that takes and reflects all force that collides directly with the ring and area of the fist. It is passive and is always in effect but can be turned off if the owner wishes it to be. The knockback's strength depends on the strength of the collision. For example, if a car were to collide directly with Xanxus's fist, then the ring would reverse the direction of the car's force, bouncing the car backwards and away from the user. The force exerted by the ring on the car is about half of the force that the car exerted on the ring. (The remaining half of the force is released as a light gust of wind radiating from the point of impact.) If a punch were to connect with Xanxus's fist, the attacker's arm would bounce back slightly, and Xanxus' arm would not move at all. The maximum amount of force the ring can deflect is about 30000N, which is approximately the force that a mid-sized car going at 50 miles per hour exerts upon collision (F=ma, with m=1500kg and a=20m/s). Ahren: A spear that harness Ahren’s and the people nearby's rage. The spear makes people nearby less angry and blasts rage energy out of the tip. It can store small amounts of rage energy for a day and after a day of rage energy being stored in it, the rage energy starts sipping out and the temperature of the spear starts rising. The spear can shrink to the size of a pen when a part of the shaft is slid down and can turn back to its original size when Ahren puts rage energy into it Aria Darkclock: A silver and underworld sapphire necklace that keeps her emotions, feelings and thoughts in check, therefore reducing the chance of Violet taking control. Aria Shen: A watch that grants Aria more powerful gravitational control, allowing her to form a localized singularity with a radius of up to 50 meters. Any objects drawn past the event horizon will appear to slow down until they freeze in place (time dilation). Correspondingly, the hands on the watch will appear to move more slowly until they, too, freeze. (Actual time is passing as usual.) Aria can maintain the singularity for as long as she has energy, but doing so is as draining as using her 9-month powers. When the singularity dissipates, the frozen objects vanish, as they have already been disintegrated by the singularity’s immense gravity. Time on the watch resumes passing as usual. It is possible for Aria to stop the singularity early, before the objects freeze in place, to prevent them from disintegration. After using such a destructive and taxing power, Aria will be exhausted and cannot actively use her other powers for 24 hours |-|Monsters and Map= Stop 1: Chrysler Building. Things need to fight: Child of Hyperion that has been possessed by Hyperion. Monsters: 3 Amicoids on the way to the Chrysler building, 1 Storm spirit. This is where they fight the Titan Hyperion, releasing Eurus from his prison Stop 2: Tulsa, Oklahoma. Monsters fought there: Lamai. They are there because of a stop over travel to where Notus is being held Stop 3: JP Morgan Chase tower. Child of Krios that has been taken over by Krios and it's powers are stronger than normal. Monsters fought there: 1 southern storm spirit. The go here because it is where Hyperion is keeping Notus captive. Stop 4: Miami. After freeing Notus, he sends them to his granddaughter’s home using the gods special transportation/air travel, to see Anja’s mother. Before Notus sends them to Anja’s house, he tells them to tell Anja’s mother, which happened to be a daughter of Notus, to help them not matter what and that his brother, Boreas, was being held captive in his own town, Quebec. They stay at Anja’s house for a while before leaving for the airport, thanks to Anja’s mother getting tickets to Quebec. At the airport, Anja and Nin use their powers over shadows so that they can skip through customs without worries. Before leaving for Quebec, they get attacked by a flock of Stymphalian birds. Stop 5: Quebec. Once Koios took over Boreas’s palace, he left it where it was and took his nephew, Perses, out from Tartarus to help him keep his new palace. The questers arrive safely in Quebec and are met by the Boreads. The Boreads take the quests to Boreas palace, only to find Perses is stationed at the door and the Boreads left once they say Perses. Perses fights them outside, causing a lot of destruction. Once defeating him, the questers go up stairs and fight Krios, Anja getting a little emotional because of what her mother told Anja about when she fought Krios. After they defeat Krios, Tartarus gives them their gifts not in person but through some Northern Storm spirits that just reformed. Anja then finds out what her sword can do and takes everyone back to camp. Child of Perses that has been possessed by Perses, making its powers stronger than normal, like the other demititans, child of Koios that is like the other demititans. 1 Northern Storm spirit Questers Assemble Anja: Waking up from her horrible dream, Anja rushed out of the Hestia cabin to the camp fire and sat down by it crying. "I could do with some help Hestia." Anja said, directed at the fire. Category:Quests Category:UniPacific16